Catwoman (Movie)
Supporting Characters: * Ophelia Powers * Sally * Antagonists: * Armando * George Hedare * * Wesley Other Characters: * * Drina * Lance * Locations: * Items: * Beau-Line Vehicles: * | Plot = Artist and graphic designer Patience Phillips works for a cosmetics company called Hedare Beauty which is ready to ship a new skin cream called Beau-Line which is able to reverse the effects of aging. However, as Patience visits the factory where it is being manufactured, she overhears a discussion between the scientist Dr. Ivan Slavicky and Laurel Hedare, the wife of company owner George Hedare, speaking about the dangerous side effects from discontinued use of the product. Laurel's henchmen discover Patience overhearing and are ordered to dispose of her. She tries to escape using a conduit pipe, but Laurel's men have it sealed and Patience flushed out of it, drowning her. Lying washed up on the shore and lifeless, Patience is mysteriously brought back to life by an Egyptian Mau cat, and from that point on develops catlike abilities and an insatiable desire for justice. With the help of a researcher named Ophelia Powers, who tells her that Egyptian Mau cats serve as messengers of the goddess Bast, Patience understands that she is becoming a "catwoman" reborn with abilities that are both a blessing and a curse. Wearing a mask to disguise her identity, Patience stalks the night as Catwoman seeking the answer of who killed her and why. Eventually, her search leads her to Laurel Hedare, who murders her husband for his infidelity and frames Catwoman for it, causing her to be taken into custody by the police. Yet Patience slips out of confinement and confronts Laurel in her office, revealing that she is the one responsible for her death. At one point, Patience hits Laurel into some glass. Laurel grabs some glass and stabs Patience. She then grabs a pipe and hits her in the stomach onto some glass leading to a lethal fall. She hits patience again, knocking her unconcious for a moment. During the fight, Laurel's face is scratched by Patience, and she nearly plummets to her death when she falls out of a window, grabbing onto a pipe for dear life. However, when Laurel sees her face in a reflection, she chooses not to be rescued by Patience and instead falls to her death. Though Patience was cleared of any charges made against her regarding the deaths of the Hedares, she chooses to continue living outside the law enjoying her newfound freedom as the mysterious Catwoman. | Cast = * Halle Berry as Patience Phillips / Catwoman * Benjamin Bratt as Tom Lone * Sharon Stone as Laurel Hedare * Lambert Wilson as George Hedare * Frances Conroy as Ophelia Powers * Alex Borstein as Sally * Michael Massee as Armando * Byron Mann as Wesley * Kim Smith as Drina * Peter Wingfield as Dr. Ivan Slavicky * Christopher Heyerdahl as Rocker * Berend McKenzie as Lance * Judith Maxie as Jeweler * Ona Grauer as Sandy * Landy Cannon as Randy * Michael Daingerfield as Forensics Cop * Aaron Douglas as Detective * Janet Varney as Party Girl * Michasha Armstrong as Ferris Wheel Operator * Ryan Robbins as Bartender * John Cassini as Graphologist * John Mann as Bouncer * Herbert Duncanson as Security Guard | Notes = * It is uncertain whether this movie is considered officially part of the "Burtonverse" reality that includes the 1980s/90s Batman movies. There are only two links between the two. Those are Patience's discovery of a photo of Selina Kyle's Catwoman during her research into previous women empowered as she has been, and their similar transformations, almost dying. | Trivia = | Links = Catwoman (Video Game) }}